


The Warning

by Thief_of_Time



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Supernatural
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_of_Time/pseuds/Thief_of_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only 80 minutes until the SFIT showcase starts and Tadashi is nervous. But what happens when an unexpected visitor comes into the cafe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warning

It was 5:10 in the evening, 80 minutes until the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology showcase started. That meant it was 95 minutes until Hiro's presentation started. And Tadashi Hamada was nervous. He knew he had no reason to be nervous. Hiro's microbots were stunning, something that would definitely land him a place at SFIT. But as the older brother, Tadashi couldn't help but worry about all the confounding variables. Like what if they got in a car accident on the way there? What if Hiro's microbots didn't work? What if the professors didn't like Hiro's tech? What if there was a fire? What if-No stop! Tadashi berated himself for thinking so negatively.

The cafe was empty. Aunt Cass had decided to close up early for Hiro's presentation and Tadashi was in charge of cleaning up. Or rather Aunt Cass had put Tadashi in charge after he'd practically worn a hole in the floor, trying to make sure the presentation went as smoothly as possible. She'd joked about how it would be good for him to get all his nervous energy out.

Tadashi took a deep breath and let it out. He needed to relax. There was no way a tsunami or an earthquake or even a fire was going to happen. Okay there was a chance but he was going to ignore that for now! Humming a random tune, he turned to lock up the door and jumped in surprise.

A rather haggard looking man in a tan trench coat was standing in the cafe. His brown hair was a mess and his coat and suit were rumpled. He seemed tired but stood tense, blue eyes staring intensely at Tadashi with an expression of... surprise? Well Tadashi was definitely surprised. He hadn't even heard the bells on the door ring like they should have. Man he must have been really out of it.

Tadashi forcibly calmed himself down and smiled pleasantly. "I'm sorry sir but we're actually closed for special circumstances. We will be open tomorrow at our normal hours."

The man continued to stare at Tadashi. "You're alive?"

Tadashi's smile faltered slightly. What was up with this guy? "I feel pretty alive..." He patted his body for added effect.

"But... you died..."

Tadashi frowned. "What do you mean?"

The man seemed surprised by his question. "The fire... at your school... You were in it... You died."

Something about the way the man said that chilled Tadashi to the core. He wanted to believe that this guy was just some lunatic but... there was something about the man that made him think twice.

Instead he tried to play it off as a joke. "At San Fransokyo Tech? There hasn't been a fire there since the minor one Fred caused a while back." Fred had tried to "take science into his own hands" and create a super serum that would allow him to change into a fire-breathing monster. He'd ended up mixing a bunch of random chemicals from Honey Lemon's lab and causing a small explosion. "Last I checked I'm alive."

The man continued to stare at Tadashi as if he expected him to just fall over dead. Just as the silence was getting really, really weird, he spoke. "What year is it?"

Tadashi was taken aback. "It's 2065..."

The man took a moment to digest the new information. "Have you ever brought your brother to your school?"

Hiro? How did he know about Hiro? Well Aunt Cass had been bragging to everyone and their grandmother about Hiro's presentation. It could be possible he had heard about it from someone.

"Uhh yeah. Last time I brought him was... last month I believe. He'll be back tonight for the showcase."

"With his microbots?"

Tadashi froze. Microbots? "How did you know about that? We didn't tell anyone about the microbots!"

"I'm an angel of the lord," the man announced as if that answered all his questions. "You need to listen to me. This is very important... You are supposed to die at this event tonight."

"Whoa what?! Angel of the lord? What's that supposed to me-" Tadashi stopped as he processed the rest of what the man had said. "Did you just say I'm going to die?!" Not this again...

The so-called "angel" nodded. "Yes. Please listen to what I'm going to tell you. Its very important if you want to live."

"Why should I listen to you?"

He looked at Tadashi as if he were crazy. "...I'm an angel of the lord," he repeated. "I want to save you."

Like that made Tadashi feel any better. "Yeah you said that... What proof do you have?"

The man frowned in thought. "Give me your hand."

Tadashi humored him, stepping closer. "Don't do anything weird or I'm calling the cops."

"Just trust me." He grabbed Tadashi's wrist with an unnaturally strong grip. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a long silver blade and swiftly cut his palm before Tadashi could object.

"Hey!" Tadashi immediately tried to yank his wrist away from the knife-wielding lunatic. "What the hell?"

"Watch." Tadashi's eyes widened in disbelief and awe as the man's eyes glowed. The cut on his palm slowly sealed itself, healing without a trace. This time when Tadashi pulled his wrist away, the man let him.

"How is this possible?" he asked, staring wide-eyed.

The man seemed a little smug. "I told you. I am an angel of the lord."

"O-okay then, Mr. Angel Of The Lord... Guess I believe you a little more now."

"My name is Castiel." Ah he finally had a name. "Will you listen now?"

Tadashi shrugged. "Yeah. Guess I have to."

"Good." Castiel looked Tadashi straight in the eye and said with the utmost gravity. "You can go to this event but you must promise me something..."

"What? What's so dangerous about the showcase tonight?"

"There is going to be a fire once the scholarships are given out and people begin to leave. You must promise me that as soon as the event is over, you and your brother take his creation and leave the institute immediately. Do not go back into the building no matter what."

"A fire?! But what if people are still inside? Someone has to help!" Was this what he meant by all that cryptic talk about him dying in a fire?

Castiel seemed grim. "I assure you, there will be no one inside the building." Then as an afterthought, he added, "Even if someone tells you otherwise, I promise everyone will be saved."

Tadashi was still attempting to process this all. "Why are you telling me this?"

"In order to make a better future. It is necessary to change this event to prevent any further tragedies."

For a moment Tadashi was silent, trying to figure out what sort of tragedies could come from this. Then he realized something more important. "What about Hiro? How does this affect him?" If Hiro is the one that I think is in the fire...

For a moment Castiel seemed to struggle with something, an inward battle of whether or not he was going to tell him something. "Because in the future where you go into the fire, you die. And your death will break your brother."

Hiro? His death was going to break Hiro? "W-what? What do you mean it breaks him?"

Castiel nodded. "He will react like a human who has lost someone they love. His spirit will be broken. He will not eat or engage in any activities. He will choose to remain in his room. Human contact will be very limited. "

Tadashi sat down heavily in one of the empty cafe chairs. This was what would happen if he died? Hiro would fall into depression? What else was this angel not telling him? Was there more? "He's-he's going to be okay though, right?"

Another nod. "It will be his heart that suffers. Now will you please do what I ask?"

Tadashi shrugged. "O-okay then. But... isn't changing the past a bad thing? Couldn't this have bad repercussions in the future?" A horrid thought struck him. "What if because I don't die, Hiro does!"

"Hiro will not die," Castiel interjected. "Most of the time it is not right to change the past. However it has been foreseen that if you and your brother work together, you will be able to overcome any major obstacles that the future withholds. Hiro Hamada will not die. It is not in his near future"

Tadashi relaxed. "So no one gets hurt? No one else is going to die because I don't?"

Castiel nodded. "No one will be harmed. I promise that if you do as I ask you and your brother will go on to do many great things for other people."

"Great things? Like what?" Then Tadashi shook his head. "You know what, I don't want to know. Don't tell me."

"Just do not give up on your creation."

Baymax? Was he talking about the charging problems? "Okay... So go to the showcase, leave as soon as Hiro gets his scholarship, don't run into the fire, eventually do great things... Am I right?"

"Yes exactly. And bring his invention with you."

Tadashi nodded. "And bring the microbots. Got it. Definitely wouldn't want those to get destroyed in the fire. He's worked way too hard." Tadashi thought of all the sleepless nights Hiro had spent over those tiny machines. More than once he'd found his brother sleeping at his desk.

Castiel paused for a moment as if listening to something then continued, "Also talk to your professor when you can, about his daughter. Let him know that you and your brother can help."

"Do you mean Professor Callaghan?"

"Yes."

Tadashi thought. What did he mean by Callaghan's daughter...oh. "You're talking about Abigail, right? And that accident that happened a couple months ago? How can we help with that?" From what he knew, she had died in some sort of an explosion or something. Callaghan never really spoke about it. But he knew it ate away at the man and after she had died, he seemed to hold a grudge against Allister Krei.

Castiel nodded. "Trust me. You are capable of more than you know."

Well that wasn't cryptic. "Okay then. I'll go talk to Callaghan then. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Stay close to your friends and family. Do not let your mistakes discourage you."

Okay that was less cryptic. "Thank you Castiel."

Castiel gave a short nod. "You are welcome. I am glad I was given the opportunity to stop the tragedy from happening."

Tragedy huh? "So will I ever see you again?"

"No. Most likely not." Eh wasn't that big of a deal anyways.

Tadashi was about to bid the strange angel goodbye when a thought struck him. "Wait... if you're an angel then you come from heaven right?" He waited for Castiel to nod before continuing, "Then... then have you seen my mom and dad?"

There was a moment of silence as Castiel looked down to the floor. When he finally looked back at Tadashi and spoke, his voice was soft. "I have not. However a... friend spoke to me before I was sent here. Your parents are doing well in heaven. They are proud of both you and your brother."

Tadashi could feel tears welling up in his eyes. There was something that felt so damn reassuring about that fact. That simple knowledge that his parents were proud of him. That he was doing good by his little brother. Tadashi smiled. "Thanks Castiel. I-I do my best to make them proud."

Castiel nodded. "You are."

He wiped away some of the tears threatening to fall. When Tadashi looked up again, the angel was gone. He glanced around the cafe but it was empty, and he was the only one in it. Tadashi took a deep breath to control himself, wondering if maybe he had imagined the whole damn thing. But when he looked at the drop of blood on the floor, he knew he hadn't.

"Tadashi? Are you done honey?" Aunt Cass called from upstairs.

He glanced at the clock. It now read 5:50. How had 40 minutes pass by so fast?! "Yeah I'll be right there!" he replied, getting up and locking the door to the cafe before running up the stairs.

Great things huh? Tadashi wasn't sure what, but he hoped that whatever great things he and Hiro managed to accomplish, they would continue to make his parents proud.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based off a sham-chat conversation I had as Tadashi Hamada with an amazing Castiel. I just dressed it up a bit. Thank you for reading!  
> Also if anyone would be interested in a few sequels to this, please let me know in the comments.


End file.
